The Angel and the Demon
by RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat
Summary: A malicious grin spread across the younger man's gorgeous features. If Hidan was angelic, then the raven haired boy was demonic. .LEMON. --HidaSasuHida--


**Disclaimer**: Naruto and company are not owned by moi.

**.xXxXxXx.**

**.The Angel and The Demon.**

**.xXxXxXx.**

"Goddamn shit-faced mother fucking son of a whore . . ."cursed the frustrated Jashinist.

The silver-haired man had been wandering aimlessly through a maze of trees in the middle of an unnamed forest. The pious man had set out to perform his ritual sacrifice for the great and powerful Jashin-sama that morning. Upon fulfilling his quota for the month, he returned back to the crappy hotel he and his partner were lodging at. To his surprise, the only thing that awaited him was a note. The damned money whore had gone ahead without him to collect a bounty on a head they brought down the previous night.

Thanks to that, Hidan headed out after his insensitive partner in a huff, only to get himself fucking lost.

An hour had passed before the religious fanatic sensed a relatively weak chakra not but a few yards away. Curiosity ruling his decision, and a longing for directions out of the damned trees, Hidan approached the being.

It was a teenager. The boy was dozing soundlessly under a tree and from the violent blush across his cheeks, he was running a high temperature. The conscious man could only assume it was from a cold, since the weather was far from blistering. Daring another step closer, Hidan peered more closely at the boy. Raven hair, greatly contrasting the boy's fever colored paper white skin, was plastered to the young man's forehead from the sweat. The Jashinist couldn't quite place who the kid reminded him of, but there was a definite familiarity to his features. The man's violet eyes wandered to a sword laying at the younger man's side, peacefully resting in the grass by its master.

Before attempting to wake the stranger, Hidan reached for the sword, only to acquire a hand clutching at his throat. Two onyx eyes peered into Hidan's violet ones. The older man couldn't help noticing the fierceness of the other's glare. The corners of the religious man's mouth stretched into an amused grin.

"Well, fuck, guess you're awake," said the Jashinist, his hand retreating from the sword.

Gradually, the younger man released his enemy's neck, stretching his arm out instead for the hilt of his blade. The pious man did not over look the raven-haired boy's subtle puffing, breathless from his hurried movements. The kid was obviously in poor shape, the cold seemed to be severe.

"What is it you want from me?" asked the boy, coldly, his voice harboring power despite his vulnerable appearance. Hidan could visibly see the arrogance.

"I was just hoping you knew how to get out of this goddamned wilderness," admitted the angelic silver-haired man, his grin turning sheepish. "But now. . ." Hidan paused, observing the raven-haired boy's grip tightened on his sword, and his onyx eyes narrowed. " . . .I want to know what the _fuck_ you're doing way out here, in your condition." The Jashinist raised his brow, gazing expectantly at the boy. "Care to enlighten me, kid?"

The boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm just some 'kid'? Well your dead wrong. Fuck off, before I _kill_ you."

The grin on Hidan's face pulled farther until he chuckled. Even sick as a dog, the kid had spunk. The religious man found this scene, slightly intriguing. He figured if Kakuzu could take off, then the bastard wouldn't mind if he screwed with this stranger for a while.

"Go ahead and try, kid," permitted the Jashinist smugly. "I--"

Without anymore warning, the raven-haired boy plunged the sharp blade through Hidan's chest. The older man had to admit, the boy was proving to be more interesting by the second.

"I'm in a really bad mood, you should think carefully before you speak in front of me," advised the younger man, withdrawing his weapon from the silver-haired man's flesh. The boy hadn't batted an eye, a cold hearted killer.

Hidan chuckled, hacking up a mouthful of blood. Then with his usual amused grin, he choked out, "Well damn, after you go and stab me, I guess I'll keep that in mind." The back of his hand, brought his sleeve to his mouth, wiping away the crimson liquid.

The two ink black pools narrowed further as the younger man's brow furrowed. The religious man could discern the question on his young acquaintance's tongue.

"'Why am I still alive'?" spoke the Jashinist, glancing down at the opening in his chest. His gaze snapped back up to the other man's face. The boy's features betrayed no emotion, only hinting at curiosity. "I'm immortal, kid. Stab me as many times as you like, won't do any good, but it does hurt like a bitch. So, be gentle, won't you?" He laughed mockingly and the boy watched mutely.

With a huff, the raven-haired man slumped against the tree's base, seeming to except the stranger's words. The boy didn't feel the urge to bother fighting a battle with an immortal as his opponent. It was far too troublesome, especially in his weakened state.

Hidan took a seat opposite his unwell acquaintance, running a hand of fingers through his silver locks. Violet eyes fixated on the boy, running up and down his body. There was just something about him. . .the kid was fucking _beautiful_. He looked better than most women even. And to see the younger man so flustered from his fever, really turned the Jashinist on.

"So, what does an immortal want from me?" asked the kid callously, his hand sheathed the sword in his grasp.

"I told you, I wanna know what the fuck you're doing out in this damned forest," repeated the older man adamantly.

Curtly, the boy replied, "I was sleeping, 'til you showed up."

"In a forest?"

"I like to be alone." The venom of his tone was not missed by the religious man, his presence was not welcome.

"You know, I get the feeling that you don't like me," remarked Hidan flatly, his face steely for a moment, analyzing the boy's reaction.

The young raven-haired man made no effort to deny the older man's speculation. He hadn't liked the silver-haired man since the moment his eyes landed upon him. The stranger's angelic face showed deceit to the younger man's trained eyes. Knowing of the silver-haired man's immortality only proved for the boy to distrust him further.

Taking silence as his answer, Hidan continued,

"Well that really hurts in here."

The religious man pressed his open palm against his chest, over the cavity where his heart resided, frowning. Then his expression altered, taken over by a malicious smirk. His right hand stretched out, allowing his fingertips to caress the heated skin of the boy's cheek, slowly tracing down to his chin. His forefinger curled beneath the soft white skin, and his thumb helped take hold of the boy's jaw.

Then malevolently he whispered,

"Cos' I _really _like you."

Without permitting the younger man a chance to protest, Hidan's lips crashed aggressively into his target's. Forcefully, the Jashinist parted the boy's lips as he crammed his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Now, the kid mutely objected, using his own tongue to try and expel the intruder from his mouth. It was useless and the pious man only found it encouraging, he kissed the raven-haired boy violently. The iron-like taste of blood flavored the heated moment when Hidan's teeth tore the inside of the stranger's mouth.

The younger man finally pressed his open palms to the other man's chest, channeling his strength enough to shove the older man backwards.

Breathless, and panting harder than before, the raven-haired boy let his mouth hang open, a combination of his saliva and the stranger's clinging to his lower lip. The loss of oxygen went straight to his head and made him woozy. He could feel the heat on his skin rising internally.

Relishing the taste blood, Hidan smirked when he comprehended that the kid had forgotten to breathe. It caused the Jashinist to wonder how much experience the boy had and that excited the older man almost as much as the face the kid was making. The raven-haired boy was absolutely adorable. And that was after one little kiss, it made Hidan want to do a lot more to his new toy.

"Don't try that again," warned the boy, visibly angry. The first display of emotions the Jashinist had witnessed since discovering the him. Hidan assumed he must have really riled the kid up to get such a strong reaction. That made him chuckle.

"Or you'll what?" challenged the silver-haired man.

"You don't want to know."

That really made Hidan laugh. "Oh, but maybe I do . . . . Why don't I find out, hmm?"

His hands grasped the white fabric of the boy's open shirt. The younger man's heaving chest had been exposed the entire time and it was as if the pale skin was calling for Hidan to take it, but first. . . Their mouths collided and once again the Jashinist's tongue entered the other's mouth, twisting around the younger man's tongue. While the boy was distracted, the silver-haired man's hands felt up the boy's chest, grabbing at the soft skin. The religious man's thumb and index finger found the boy's nipple, taking hold of the bud and teasing it.

"Nn," came the softest moan from within the raven-haired man's throat. That was what Hidan had been waiting for, he required the boy to _want_ it. Now that he did, everything was going to be easy.

The Jashinist's free hand stroked the boy's stomach before briefly pausing at the brim of his pants. Then his hand swiftly dived under the fabric, taking hold of a very hard piece of the raven-haired man. The pious man couldn't help inwardly smirking, the kid _really_ wanted it. The older man's finger's began stroking up and down.

Suddenly, the boy fiercely reacted. His hands shot up, flying to the back of the older man's neck, his slender fingers entangling themselves in the man's soft silver hair to vigorously tug the man closer. The raven-haired boy was now giving and taking with his own tongue. The younger man had succumbed to the surge of desire, drawing him to the angelic stranger, to violently want the older man. It was irrational and with the raven-haired boy's fever he couldn't bring himself to care.

The younger man's heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline pumping throughout his body, and all he could feel was an uncontrollably _lust_.

The older man was astonished when he was thrown back and flipped over on the forest floor. The shock was even greater when the Jashinist felt his pants being pulled down from behind.

"I told you not to kiss me again," reminded the raven-haired boy. His tongue ran over his fingers, sucking on them, and then deliberately licking his lips. "Now I have to _punish_ you."

The Jashinist yelped as two saliva coated fingers entered his ass.

"Ah, your so tight," remarked the younger man, smirking. "Guess that means you aren't used to being on the receiving end. This ought to be fun."

A third finger entered the older man and he bit back another painful yelp. He was not about to allow the kid that satisfaction.

"What? Not enough? Guess that means you're ready for number four, _hmm_?"

The raven haired boy was getting his rocks off screwing with this man. If the angelic stranger had thought he was in control before, the boy's fourth finger blew that thought right out of the older man's head.

"You f-fucker," panted the Jashinist.

A malicious grin spread across the younger man's gorgeous features.

If Hidan was angelic, the raven-haired boy was demonic.

"What was that?" asked the boy innocently. "You want me to _fuck_ you?" His fingers squirmed in the hot ass, procuring a response from the older man.

"Go to hell, heathen!" spat the religious man, gasping for breath.

The faithful servant of Jashin had experienced pain before, he thrived on it, but this was something else. This brought tears to the silver-haired man's eyes as his mouth hung open, huffing breathlessly.

The boy's fingers clawed at the man's insides as he icily said, "Wrong answer. I said, 'do you want me to fuck you'?" When no response came he shouted impatiently. "Well!?"

"Y-yes. . ." breathed the angelic man, reduced to tears. He was defeated by a kid.

"Yes, what?" questioned the boy evilly.

"I-I want you to . . . to fuck . . . me. . ."

The raven-haired boy withdrew his fingers slowly, sighing serenely. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Finally, some cooperation," said the younger man, pleased. "For that, I'll try to be gentle, but of course, I'm not guaranteeing anything."

He smirked, taking the older man's ass in his hands.

"Get ready for it."

Hidan braced himself for what he knew was coming, his nails digging into the soft earth and a hand between his teeth, ready to bite down. The Jashinist inhale sharply, his jaw clenching, as he felt the other man enter him. His insides suddenly got hotter, he was burning up as the raven-haired boy drove himself deeper.

Then nothing happened. The younger man waited, a single eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Come _on_!" whined Hidan, his fingers clawing at the earth. This kid was toying with him. This was not something Hidan was used to, and it infuriated him. The raven-haired boy had the gall to make him _beg_ for sex. It was demeaning, just how the boy intended it to be.

"Say the magic word," demanded the raven-haired stranger, his tone completely casual. He could have been asking for the remote.

Hidan could imagine the boy at that moment, since he was unable to see the stranger's face directly. Oh, yeah, that damned brat. He was probably sitting there, cock inserted into a stranger's ass, polishing his nails with a bored expression. Hidan could see it clearly and it pissed him off. But as much as it enraged him, he wanted it _so_ badly.

"_Please_," ground out the Jashinist, rocking backward into the other man's hips. The action sent a wave of anxiety through him, pleasure was so very close.

The raven-haired man was satisfied with this. The silver-haired man was finally giving into his will, the way all should learn to do. Hidan was being a compliant little whore.

Smirking, the younger man pulled out slowly in a drawn out action. He was enjoying the moan his older partner was giving him, but he wanted more. He wasn't going to wait for the Jashinist to get acquainted with his member's movements. The raven-haired boy wanted to fuck. Now.

Thrusting inward, the younger man heard the silver-haired man yelp a little. Then the seme started to get a motion going. Pulling out and then thrusting back in with force. The pacing escalated hurriedly, repeating the action over and over.

"Oh…Jashin," murmured Hidan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He'd never felt anything better. His body was rocking backward and forward with his partner's thrusts. He'd never known sex could be so good on the receiving end. The mixture with subtle pain was exhilarating. Hidan groaned in pleasure.

The raven-haired boy was growing tired of this boring action, wishing for more excitement, he reached forward and took a fist full of silver hair.

"Ah, fuck," cursed the Jashinist, head tilted back forcefully. "Wh-what a-are you d-doing!?"

The younger man sighed, "You aren't making this any fun. You could cry a little, you know…" He was pouting. That fucker was pouting because he wasn't fucking crying!

"F-fuck you!" shouted Hidan, panting. He heard the raven-haired man make an odd sound. Then fearfully he added, "J-just k-keep going."

The younger man grunted, released his prey's hair, and pulled out.

Blackmail.

"_Please_," pleaded the Jashinist, his hands clenching into fists. He was literally groveling in the dirt for this bastard to fuck him. Hidan didn't move when he heard the other man stand up, he turned his head slightly, seeing booted feet come around to where Hidan's head was. The younger man squatted down before the Jashinist.

"Suck it," the raven-haired man commanded. His hard-on was in Hidan's face and before the silver-haired man could protest, the other grabbed his silver locks and thrust the Hidan's face upon the man's member.

Grudgingly, Hidan did as he was told. His mouth opened, allowing the throbbing length to enter his mouth. Cringing, the silver-haired man's tongue slid across the stranger's flesh. He'd never sucked dick before, and he never thought he would, but here he was. In the middle of a forest with a cock in his pie-hole. Kakuzu would be laughing his ass off if he knew.

The raven-haired man was not pleased with Hidan's hesitation. Frustrated, he once again tangled his fingers in silver hair. This time, he used his grip to force the Jashinist's movement, pressuring him into taking his entire member into the foreign mouth.

Hidan thought he was going to gag as the other man's cock was pushed further into his throat. Comprehending his partner's impatience, the Jashinist began sucking and licking diligently.

The raven-haired boy smirked, watching as Hidan's head bobbed up and down. The Jashinist wasn't half bad either. At the rate he was going, the younger man would cum sooner than expected.

"You're a good little whore," commented the boy, removing the older man from his cock. "I'm going to give you what you want, but you have to whimper for me."

Hidan was on his back in a second flat, his violet eyes peering into cold black ones. The younger man lifted the Jashinist's legs, hitching them on his shoulders. Lining himself up, the raven-haired man pushed back inside the silver-haired man. Hidan was drier this time, and it hurt considerably. This knowledge made the younger man smirk proudly.

A sadist. That was a good word for the demonic stranger, Hidan decided. Which was almost ironic that he himself was a masochist.

Though, the silver-haired man was actually grateful for this position. As much as it pained him to admit it, Hidan liked looking at the beautiful face of the demon. He was intrigued to see that even the raven-haired man showed some expressions during sex.

The younger man got going again, at a steady pace this time. It was actually good, until the raven-haired man smacked his ass. Hidan yelped and knew that he was done for. The demon continued to spank him as he thrust, enjoying the Jashinist's cries. Switching it up, the younger man's fingernails drove into soft skin of Hidan's hips until they drew blood, receiving an all too satisfying whimper.

The sound drove the raven-haired boy over the edge, finally granting him that extra push to cum. Spurting his seed into the silver-haired man, the demonic stranger moaned in ecstasy. The seductive sound had Hidan cum in the next instant, squirting his white juices into the younger man's face.

Resuming his usual smirk, the raven-haired man exited his partner. With his thumb, he wiped a smudge of cum into his mouth. Then to finish the job, he leaned down to lap up the rest from Hidan's length. The feeling gave him shudders, the demon was skillful with his tongue.

"Well, you were a fun fuck," commented the raven-haired man, getting to his feet. Refastening his pants around his hips, swooping down and snatching his blade, the demon left. Disappearing from view into the dense trees the stranger was gone.

Hidan was left on the forest floor, half naked, sticky, his butt ached, and he was still fucking lost.

"What…the fuck?"

**.xXxXxXx.**

**Epilogue.**

**.xXxXxXx.**

A week later, Hidan was laid up in bed back at the base with a high fever. Cursing that demonic bastard for passing on whatever disease he had been carrying, Hidan felt absolutely drained. That's when his door opened and Uchiha Itachi entered the Jashinist's room.

"What do you want, fucker?"

Itachi glared his Uchiha glare and something clicked Hidan's head.

"Aw fuck…"

"How dare you touch my baby brother! Tsukiyomi!"

**.xXxXxXx.**

**Fin.**

**.xXxXxXx.**

**AN. **

So, what'd you think? I wrote this several months ago, but I never got around to uplaoding it.

I was going to change a few things, buttttt I didn't feel like it in the end. So, you'll hafta' deal with this version. Sorry.

I really adore Hidan and Sasuke, they're like total opposites, but both really sexy.

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Please drop a review on your way out. It's most appreciated.**

_**Peace&Love --RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat.**_


End file.
